


how about a hand?

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome, god help me live, i love ot3s, the amount of smut i write is unhealthy, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Sehun doesn't know why Chanyeol and Baekhyun asks him to help them have sex. Don't they have the kinkiest sex in the whole world?





	how about a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my mutual who recommended this pairing, I love you. This is basically first time because I never once wrote first time vanilla sex.

“You want me to what?”

It's been a normal day so far when the duo pulled him into Chanyeol's hotel room. He was on his way to Junmyeon's room to take him to the bar at the third floor when Baekhyun popped out of nowhere and kept his hands around Sehun's arm, giving him wide eye glances every minute until they reached Chanyeol's room. He was pushed down on the edge of the bed while he watches the boyfriends whisper to each other at the corner of the room.

A proposal that confused Sehun the most.

“We want you to teach us how to you know, gay sex.”

He stares at the two older people in front of him, he never once thought that he'll hear it from other people. Baekhyun’s the best at sexual jokes that it makes their managers glare at him to shut up or the stylist noona to chuckle and ruin his hair a little bit. Chanyeol can't be that far from oblivious because he snickers at Baekhyun's words and their touches linger before going onstage.

“How come you both don't know this?”

“I’ve watched gay porn once and it was back in our debut days, I never once considered being gay until this guy comes in.” Baekhyun points at the other.

“Me? I have too much to do nowadays.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“And you want me to teach you two?” they both nodded, “I can't believe this.”

“Come on Hun, I saw you one time getting it on with Yixing hyung and I'm pretty sure Yixing's straight.” Baekhyun clucks his tongue, “Please? For your cute hyungs?”

Sehun scrutinizes his band members, he thought these two would have the kinkiest sex in the whole world when they didn't even know how to.

“Okay, fine. What's in it for me?”

“What do you want?” Chanyeol happily answers.

“More dog food for Vivi.”

“Deal.”

 

Sehun subtly wipes the sweat on his sideburn, face burning slightly at the sight of Chanyeol writhing on the bed with Baekhyun sucking him off. He's glad that he doesn't have to explain what the hell foreplay is but soon Baekhyun's rising to his knees, “What's first?”

“I’m sure you have lube.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Just put a lot on your fingers- wait, Chanyeol hyung's going to bottom?”

“Yeah, he said why not, this gangly man is too brave for his own good.”

“Hey, I'm still here.”

He watches Baekhyun hesitate when he held the bottle on his hand, the older looks up at him, “Can you do it?”

“W-What?” he splutters, wide eyes looking at the two. “I-No!”

“Come on, please? I'm not sure how to do it.” Baekhyun leans down to peck Chanyeol's cheek, “You’re okay with it, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Sehun stares at them with disbelief but when Baekhyun whines at him to get on the bed with them, he follows without hesitance. It's weird enough that he's teaching them how to have sex but he actually likes fingering himself and someone. Jongdae had once told him that he has good fingers and he knows what to do with them and it boosted his confidence. He carefully sets himself between Chanyeol's legs while Baekhyun crawls up and kisses the latter.

While Baekhyun distracts him, Sehun lathers his fingers and warms them up. Prodding Chanyeol's entrance to test the waters and the said man jumps at the touch, the couple groaned and Sehun thinks they bumped their teeth painfully.

“Hyung, just relax, okay?” Sehun squeezes a thigh, pressing kisses on Chanyeol's knee before slowly sinking his finger inside.

“How does it feel?” he hears Baekhyun ask.

“I don't know. Weird. Ask me again later.”

Sehun takes his time coaxing with only one finger until Chanyeol's relaxed enough for a second one, the older tensed before sighing at his boyfriend's kisses and reassuring touches on his chest. He watches both of them kiss slowly, biting the inside of Chanyeol's thigh when he scissors his fingers to get a reaction. Chanyeol huffs, looking at Sehun and squirming.

“Good?”

“Mhm, faster.”

He obeys the request while his other hand skitters lightly on Chanyeol's cock, making the latter's breath hitch. Sehun prods around to find the spot that could make this less painful, massaging the walls until Chanyeol gasps and Baekhyun let out an excited sound.

Sehun's neglected cock strains his shorts more when Chanyeol started panting lightly, fucking himself back down at his. He adds the third finger, he looks up to see Baekhyun sucking on a nipple while Chanyeol whimpers at the stimulation.

He palms himself through his clothes, making him sigh and suck wet kisses on Chanyeol's thigh. He gets lost somewhere until he hears Baekhyun chuckle, “What’s next?”

“I think he's loose enough.” he removes his fingers and watches the hole clench on nothing. “Let’s switch.”

Sehun kisses Chanyeol's forehead when he reaches his face, Chanyeol scrunches up his nose at him so he rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek instead. He runs his fingers through the other's hair, messing them up more, “Did you bring condoms?”

“You expect me to go raw?”

“You’re Baekhyun hyung.”

“I have a reputation but of course I'd rather be safe with Chanyeol.”

“Stop talking.” Chanyeol whines, kicking out his long legs.

Baekhyun laughs before rolling a condom on his cock and coating himself with lube, bringing Chanyeol's legs to wrap them around his waist. He looks up for another second before slowly pushing in his cock. Sehun sees Chanyeol tense so he slides down to suck on his ear and lightly stroke his weeping cock, he blinks when Chanyeol turns his head and kisses him instead. He hears Baekhyun ask if Chanyeol's okay but they're both to busy sucking on each others' lips to answer.

Sehun pulls away and nips at his plump lip, “Start slow, hyung.”

He sits up to watch Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow and slowly thrusts, Sehun switches to watching Chanyeol's reaction which is the same but his mouth is slightly hanging open. Soon, Chanyeol's panting again and his hands are scrambling for something to hold onto. Baekhyun starts thrusting in earnest, hands gripping tightly on Chanyeol's thighs, grunts falling from his gritted teeth.

Chanyeol's cursing in garbled English and Korean, head thrown back onto the pillows. Sehun palms himself again while he trails kisses on the other's jaw to neck, he shudders when Baekhyun says that he can leave marks. Chanyeol's clutching Sehun's shirt, Baekhyun's name falling from his spit slicked lips.

“Don’t come yet, babe.” Sehun looks down when Chanyeol yelps, Baekhyun's got a grip on the latter's cock to keep him from coming. “Fuck, you're doing good. I'm coming.”

Sehun lays his head on Chanyeol's heaving chest as he watches Baekhyun snap his hips a few more times before a loud moan escapes his lips, Sehun thinks he's ethereal with that blissful look on his face and sweat running down his neck.

“Hun, come here and fuck him.” Baekhyun licks his lips, “But kiss me first.”

“You sucked Chanyeol hyung's cock earlier.” he huffs but leans in to kiss him, taken aback by how Baekhyun pushes his lips too harsh but he pushes back and bites down on his lower lip.

“Someone please just finish me, stop making out!”

Sehun replaces Baekhyun between the long legs, he can still drag this out and tease his hyung but Chanyeol's looking at him with a pleading expression. He pulls down his shorts and shivers, rolling a condom over his cock and still uses lube even if Chanyeol's been fucked.

“You’re actually packing, Jongin was right.” Baekhyun lies down next to his boyfriend, openly staring.

Sehun blinks, “I can't believe you're letting me fuck your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend's also Park Chanyeol, we share in this group.”

Sehun shook his head before leaning down on his hands with Chanyeol's legs hooked on his forearms, slowly pushing his cock inside, “You’re still tight.”

“Shut it, just fuck me.” Chanyeol groans, Baekhyun laughs loudly at that.

He doesn't bother going slow and starts fucking him hard, he gets a good shout of surprise from Chanyeol. Sehun pants, loving the way Chanyeol's clenching down on him periodically, he's also turned on by the deep voice cracking above him. Sehun leans back on his shins and roughly pulls Chanyeol to him, making his lower half lift from the bed, he keeps his hands on the bony hips while fucking his cock into him.

“Oh fuck, that's hot.” he hears Baekhyun curse.

“Sehun, fuck! I'm coming oh my god- shit.” Sehun grunts when Chanyeol clamps down deliciously on his cock, slowing his thrusts. “Oh oh- fuck.”

Sehun can't help but spill on the condom with Chanyeol's broken soft moans as he comes in streaks on his own stomach, thighs trembling on hid hold. He pulls out and runs his hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose when he ties the condom and throws it in the trash bin.

Baekhyun's on top of Chanyeol when he comes back to the bed, flopping next to Chanyeol, “I think you broke my man.” Baekhyun hums.

Sehun turns his head and Chanyeol's already peacefully sleeping, “We broke him, hyung.”

“Hyung is thankful for your help.” Baekhyun coos at him before leaning down to drop a kiss on top of his nose. “Round 2 when Chanyeol wakes up?”

Sehun pushes his face away, “Insatiable. I still have to go to Junmyeon hyung's room. Let me rest here for a while.”

The plan was replaced when he woke up an hour later with Baekhyun's mouth on his half hard cock. Sehun's going to get an earful of Junmyeon tomorrow but he can always get away by looking like a dejected puppy, if that doesn't work then he's going to offer his ass and no one can say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
